


An Unplanned Visit

by sadcousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke, Drunk Hawke, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Light Angst, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcousland/pseuds/sadcousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke visits Merrill.</p><p>For the prompt "Is that my shirt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unplanned Visit

Marian Hawke rapped on Merrill’s door. It was rather late and Hawke wasn’t exactly sober.

Earlier, Varric and Isabela had bet her a full sovereign she wouldn’t dramatically recite a dirty limerick to the barkeep--she won, but only after spending just as much on alcohol to prepare herself for the old man's disapproval. Soon after (with a little prodding from Isabela) she found herself on Merrill's doorstep.  
  
She’d thought long and hard over the last week, but now her feelings were practically tangible. In battles, verbal and physical, they defended each other from their companions’ judgment and enemies’ attacks alike. Merrill was beautiful and clever and _so kind_. How could anyone be that kind after being berated for their choices by those closest to them their whole life? Marian could hardly fathom it.  
  
Hawke also managed to note Merrill wistfully redirecting her gaze whenever she would try to catch it. Sometimes she would even hear snippets of Merrill talking about her to Isabela. It was enough to make her hopeful that her feelings weren't one sided.  
  
Looking around the darkening Alienage, her mind raced as she waited. _‘_ _There once was a man from Highever, whose pants flew off light as a feather.’_ _Does my breath still smell like ale or that cheese from earlier?_ Shaking the intruding thoughts away, she listened to Merrill fret in Elvish and shuffle about inside. A loud thump was followed by a yelp and a string of Dalish curses.  
  
“It’s just me, Merrill.”

The shuffling became more aggressive before there was silence. Marian smirked at her friend’s flustered antics, but waited patiently nevertheless.

When the door flew open Merrill's stormy green eyes melted away her worries. Hawke stepped into the warm house. “You know I don’t care how your house looks,” she said with a smile, and gave the elf an obnoxiously flirtatious wink. “When you see my room you won’t feel so bad.”  
  
Merrill cocked her head, confused. “Yes well... I can never seem to keep the place clean for more than a day. I just don’t understand it!” Merrill suddenly noticed something near Hawke’s feet that made her inhale sharply.

Marian looked down, narrowing her eyes. “Is that... my shirt?” she asked. She bent to pick it up and looked back at the elf. Marian furrowed her brow, she hadn’t seen the soft, thin undershirt since a few weeks before on the Wounded Coast.  
  
“Um, y-yes! You left it by the river, I’ve been meaning to get it back to you,” said Merrill, her face flushing a bright pink.  
  
“Is that right?” she asked skeptically. “Merrill…”

Merrill looked exponentially guilty. She covered her face with her hands then dropped them hopelessly before the word vomit started. “I mean, you didn’t leave it, but I didn’t mean to take it either. I was just worried you’d left it behind and I wanted to return it but I kept forgetting and...oh Creators, I’m rambling again, aren’t I? And now you probably think I’m a thief. Which I guess I am--but not really! I swear I was going to bring it back!” she stammered. The little elf looked ready to weep.  
  
Hawke couldn’t help but smile. Taking a step closer, she lowered her voice and asked, “You weren’t…watching me? In the river?”  
  
“Well, I saw, but I wasn’t...you know, _trying_ to!” she said, flustered. Her eyes wouldn’t leave the ground.

  
Marian stepped back, sensing her extreme discomfort. “I don’t really care, Merrill, I’m only joking,” she said, trying to be reassuring. Hawke placed a hand on her small shoulder and squeezed, chuckling. “I’d have been delighted to have _you_ lusting after me.”

Merrill looked up at her with those deceivingly innocent eyes; the pink flush on her cheeks matched her lips. Marian’s head swam, and not just from all the ale she had back at the Hanged Man. Her revelries were catching up to her, and even Merrill seemed to notice. Hawke groaned, shaking her head as she dropped her hand from her companion’s shoulder. Merrill deserved this conversation with Hawke sober. “I oughta go home, I’ll just fuck up if I try to do what I came here for,” Hawke admitted sheepishly.  
  
Merrill furrowed her brow, “What did you come for?”

 _To tell you you’re the bravest, smartest, strongest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and that I’d like to put my hands and mouth all over your face and body,_ she thought. Right sentiment, wrong wording. Marian hadn’t meant to set up this trap of anticipation for the poor elf. She sighed.

“Do you _want_ me to fuck it up?” asked Hawke playfully as she grinned and took a step back towards the door. “I’ll come see you tomorrow, okay?”

Merrill only nodded, confused. Without another word, Hawke left the house and was back in the dark Alienage. Alone.

 _Fuck, now I have to come up with some special...thing. Romantic routine,_ she thought, helpless _._ But next time, she'd be prepared--and maybe a little less drunk. She shook her head, still imagining those green eyes and that adorable blush. She’d do something special for her. Merrill deserved that much and more. With that, Marian’s face split into a wide, contented grin and she headed back to Hightown more hopeful than she’d been in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by redhandsredribbons and wittytitle111
> 
> twitter @stonedtaliyah   
> tumblr /sadcousland


End file.
